Sueño
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocasionar un entrenamiento más en la preparatoria Shohoku? A veces, un golpe en la cabeza no es benéfico para la salud...


MI SUEÑO.  
  
(Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi)  
  
-¡Konnichiwa, Haruko-chan!- dice Hanamichi, tomando a Haruko de ambas manos.  
  
-¡Konnichiwa, Sakuragi-kun!- responde la distraída chica.  
  
-¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no te le acerques a mi hermana!- interviene el capitán Akagi, golpeando al pelirrojo en la cabeza, con el puño cerrado.  
  
-¡Temme Gorila!- piensa Sakuragi- Siempre lo hecha a perder todo; sin él, Haruko y yo seríamos muy felices.  
  
-¡Niisan!- gritó Haruko, para sorpresa de todos los presentes- No tienes ningún derecho de golpear a Sakuragi-kun, ¡él no hizo nada, sólo vino a saludarme! Sakuragi-kun, ¿daijobu ka?- concluyó la chica, acercando sus manos y tomando la cabeza de Hanamichi entre ellas para sersiorarse de que éste estuviera bien.  
  
-¿Nani?- Hanamichi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso estaría soñando?  
  
-Tienes razón, Haruko. Sakuragi... podrías... ¿perdonarme? Gomen nassai  
  
-... -Hanamichi tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar- Hai... claro...- dijo sorprendido.  
  
-Sakuragi-kun... Te ruego que perdones a mi niisan;- esa voz hizo que Hanamichi volviera al mundo "real"- él sabe muy bien que contigo no puede pasarme nada malo, pero no puede evitar intentar protegerme.  
  
-Ha... Haruko-chan... No... no te preocupes...  
  
-¡Sugoi!... Arigatou Hana... Sakuragi-kun. Eh... tengo que irme ya, te veré en el gimnasio, durante el entrenamiento, ¿si?  
  
-Cla... Claro, Haruko-chan; nos vemos.  
  
Al decir esto, Haruko se alejó, dejando a Hanamichi "nadando en un mar de dudas", pero contento al mismo tiempo, ya que ella lo había defendido al ver que Akagi lo golpeaba.  
  
-Haruko-chan se portó muy kawaii conmigo, mucho más de lo normal, no sé qué le estará sucediendo; no creo que haya olvidado al kitzune, y que esté interesada en mí, aunque eso sería maravilloso, pero sé que, por el momento, sólo es un sueño para mí.  
  
Durante el entrenamiento de esa tarde, Haruko estuvo animando a Sakuragi con mucho entusiasmo, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo jugara como nunca en su vida lo había hecho:  
  
-¡Vamos, Sakuragi-kun! ¡Corre!  
  
-¡Hai, claro, Haruko-chan!- el desconcertado Sakuragi Hanamichi no entendía la actitud de Haruko, pero no le molestaba para nada, así que decidió no protestar.  
  
En cuanto pudo salir de la cancha de básquetbol, Hanamichi se dirigió hacia donde estaba Haruko; desde que la conoció estaba planeando invitarla a tomar un café o un helado, sólo ellos dos, sin testigos, sin mirones, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. Hoy veía muy cerca la posibilidad de convertir esa fantasía en realidad:  
  
-Ohayou, Haruko-chan...  
  
-¡Ohayou, Sakuragi-kun!- la chica se veía muy alegre al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo.  
  
-Haruko-chan... Boku... Estaba pensando... En que tal vez... Si quisieras... Tú y yo... Podríamos ir a tomar un helado al salir de la escuela.  
  
-¿Nani?  
  
-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era una locura preguntártelo! ¡Nunca debí haberlo hecho! ¡Gomen nasai, Haruko-chan!  
  
-Hanamichi-kun...  
  
-¿Hanamichi-kun? ¿Escuché bien?  
  
-Sí, a menos que te moleste que te llame así.  
  
-No, claro que no, Haruko.  
  
-Bien. Hanamichi-kun, me gustaría salir contigo después de la escuela; podríamos ir a "Danny's" y ahí tomar un helado de chocolate.  
  
-¡Haruko-chan, aceptaste! Entonces, te veré en diez minutos, aquí mismo, ¿si?  
  
-Claro, Hanamichi-kun. Aquí te espero.  
  
Sakuragi se dirigió a las regaderas, y estuvo listo para su cita con Haruko en menos de cinco minutos. En cuanto terminó, se dirigió a encontrarse con su amada, y ambos partieron hacia "Danny's". Ya sentados en una mesa un poco apartada de las demás, conversaban:  
  
-Haruko-chan, me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado mi invitación.  
  
-A mí también, Hanamichi-kun. De hecho, me gustaría hacerte una confesión.  
  
-¿De qué se trata, Haruko-chan?  
  
-Pues, me cuesta un poco de trabajo decirlo. He querido que me invites a salir desde hace algún tiempo. No sé por qué, pero ya no pienso en Rukawa- san tanto como pienso en ti.  
  
-¿Qué dices, Haruko-chan? No lo puedo creer.  
  
-Yo sé que te suena extraño. Teniendo la enorme cantidad de admiradoras que tienes, debe ser muy difícil que te fijes en una chica como yo, pero no puedo perder las esperanzas de que algún día lo hagas, Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
-De ninguna manera. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Haruko-chan. Ninguna otra chica me interesa, excepto tú. Eres la más hermosa, la mejor chica que conozco, y me gustas mucho, y estoy enamorado de ti; he estado enamorado de ti desde el día que nos conocimos en la escuela; entré al equipo de básquetbol porque sabía que a ti te encantaba, aunque después de un tiempo me ha gustado mucho, pero lo hice porque quería llamar tu atención, Haruko- chan.  
  
-Pues parece que lo has conseguido, Hanamichi-kun. Yo también estoy profundamente enamorada de ti, y nunca podría amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti.  
  
Cuando terminaron las confesiones, los chicos se besaron; fue un beso como ninguno de los dos lo hubiera podido imaginar jamás, y parecía no tener fin, hasta que...  
  
-Sakuragi-kun... Despierta, por favor...- se escuchó la voz de Kogure, quien trataba de reanimar al pelirrojo.  
  
-¡Sakuragi Hanamichi, despierta y sigue corriendo!- gritó la entrenadora Ayako, mientras golpeaba con su abanico al inconsciente Sakuragi.  
  
-Sakuragi-kun...  
  
-¡Haruko-chan!- Hanamichi no pudo ignorar el angelical sonido de aquella voz- ¿Qué me pasó?  
  
-Perdiste el conocimiento después de que Akagi-san te golpeó por haber tocado las manos de Haruko-chan- explicó Ryota, mientras observaba cuidadosamente a su entrenadora.  
  
-¿Qué? Entonces... Todo fue un sueño... ¡Masaka!  
  
-¿Qué soñaste, Sakuragi-kun?- preguntó intrigada Haruko.  
  
-No, nada, Haruko; fue sólo un sueño más, sólo eso.  
  
-Más te vale que vayas a la enfermería, Sakuragi, y que después regreses y sigas con tu entrenamiento de hoy- Akagi jaló a Hanamichi de la playera y lo sacó del gimnasio.  
  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
